Digimon Compiled
by common-lisp
Summary: OC Tamers fic. Three kids tame Digimon with strange attributes and powers. What will become of them? And what do these powers have to do with the mysterious Echelon program?
1. Preprocessing

Rika: So I'm in this fic?

CCoD: Yep.

Ruki: I better have a good part.

CCoD: You know, you should be nicer to me. I'm the author.

Ruki: Yeah, so wha-

-Ruki is glomped by a passing Omegamon.-

CCoD: That. Now be a good girl and do the disclaimer and you won't find yourself in a romance fic with Kazu or Kenta.

Ruki: OK, OK! I bow before my master!

-Ruki bows while mumbling profanities-

Ruki: CCoD doesn't own Digimon, but will buy it when he's got enough money. He does, however, own all his original characters and the concept of embedded programs in DigiCores other than the Catalyst and X-Antibody.

CCoD: Read and review, or I'll Pyro Sphere you!

Ruki: You realize rhyming is childish on a Calumon level?

Digimon Compiled

Chapter 1: Preprocessing

-

The boy's name was Jeice Corinado, and he was busy. He didn't look like it, though. He was sitting on stool in front of a shop bench, his dark gray laptop perched in front of him, fingers flying over the keyboard. The people chatting with him on IRC couldn't see him, but if they could they'd see a teenage boy of moderate height with brown hair that tangled like a jungle and a decent tan. They would have seen this boy wearing slacks covered in zipper pockets, a black T-shirt and a jean jacket.

They didn't however, and Jeice saw no reason to continue a conversation about signal interception methods. So instead, he closed the chat window and looked at what the rest of the Anime Club was doing. They were watching some boring 'Slayers' movie, so he pulled up the latest game: "Digimon X-Evolution". Beginning a new game, he was drawn in once again as he saw the full motion video of DORUmon, the player's character, drinking at a stream. The game was unreal! The best new feature in this game was that Digimon Modification (DigiModifying for short) was done through DLLs on your computer instead of by slashing cards through a reader. So now you could use any sort of code to DigiModify, or even write your own!

The game began and as expected DORUmon was stricken by a Mushroomon. As expected it pummeled him until... What was this? About now he was supposed to get control of DORUmon, but the game controls didn't kick in! The Mushroomon didn't stop hitting DORUmon until at last, he deleted. DORUmon exploded into a swarm of dots and bits of what Jeice supposed must be data. Digimon were made of data right? An eerie glow came from the Mushroomon as it absorbed the data like nothing! Jeice simply stared at the screen. This was an abomination. Not only were the game characters acting on their own, they were being cruel to one another. He fumbled to turn the computer off, but even the power button wouldn't work. The Mushroomon turned and walked away.

There was nothing to say here. Too shocked to speak, Jeice stared down at the unnaturally behaving computer. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Digimon weren't supposed to act on their own! They weren't real, right? Maybe they were? It certainly seemed so as the Mushroomon kept going, walking further and further into the screen.

Something had to be done. The DORUmon shouldn't have been killed like that! Jeice hunched over to his computer and frantically tried all the options at once to recover the digital being that was bizarrely existing independently of even the computer being turned off. At last his mouse landed on an icon, and there was a flash. Flying towards the screen, the Mushroomon lost data until DORUmon lay on the ground just in front of the game camera.

The newly restored DORUmon got up and turned to its opponent. Mushroomon tried to dodge, but was too weakened from the drain that restored DORUmon. It burst into data as it was defeated. "DORUmon?" whispered Jeice. There was no answer. Instead, the words "Core Program Activate! ShibumiRealize(DigimonName'DORUmon',CreateDArctrue)" wrote themselves onto the game output letter by letter, and Jeice was left to stare at the blue creature looking around from on top of his laptop and the strange device that had been his cellular phone. No one else in the room even turned their head as footsteps were heard echoing down the hall, heavy with the weight of a struggling creature.

- 

A girl ran down a street lined with houses. They all looked the same, and she was eager to get someplace where they didn't. She was of the sort who enjoyed things being different. Still, no time to worry about that now. She had to get somewhere safe.

"OW!" she screamed as she was hit on the head from behind. "Heat's getting to you, eh Reina Firehead?" demanded the punkish looking boy that had struck her. "No," said Reina meekly, her red hair that had earned her the name swaying as she shook her head. "Oh?" mocked the boy, "Then why didn't you give me the right answers to the math exam?" Reina was always envied for her brains, and bullies would always demand answers from her. It was as though it was the natural order of things. Still, even she didn't know everything! She was also always too weak to fight back. So Reina did all she could, which was to tell the truth, "I'm in 8th grade, I don't know the answers for a 10th grade test!"

Reina was in advanced math and took the 9th grade exam, but this unluckily landed her in the same room with the 10th graders. "Fine then," laughed her tormentor, "I'll just take _this_." He reached into her backpack and lifted her most prized possession into the air. It was a Digimon trading card her friend had given to remember her by when she moved away. Reina didn't really care for Digimon stuff, but her friend had been dear to her. Tears came to her grass-green eyes. She was going to lose her friend's card!

"Woops, here goes your weirdo Plotmon," the mohawked boy teased as he began to tear the card. To his surprise however, it wouldn't tear! Not only that, but it was now all blue. Just a dark, royal blue. Or wait? It did seem to have a small symbol on the center. An Agumon-like figure bursting from mist. Frustrated, the boy kept straining his arms in an effort to tear the strange blue card. As he did he complained, "Why won't this thing tear! Stupid changing card." Finally, he just extended his hand with the card back. "Go on, take it," he said. Of course, the second Reina took the card he sucker punched her and she fell down. The boy laughed as he walked away, "You better be able to help me next time! Bye, Firehead hahaha!"

As Reina got up and dusted off her beige poncho and loosish jeans she looked at what had apparently once been her card. "Now what?" she wondered aloud. As she walked home despondently she couldn't figure out what to do with the card or what to do about her life.

Chimes rang as Reina walked into her house and slammed the door shut to keep the hot summer air out. Too soon the words "Hey Reina, you wanna come play my new game? Huh? Huh?" erupted from her younger brother Chase, "It's got more stuff than ever and you can scan cards into it!" Hearing this she decided to humor her "dear brother". "You know what?" she said, smirking, "I think I'm up to it."

They played in Chase's nice, cool room. Reina even got a chance to scan her card into the game, but nothing happened and when she looked again, it was back to the old Plotmon. "Maybe I saw things?" she thought, "Ah, whatever."

At last Reina managed to detach herself from her brother and got into her room. It was messy as always, but she still always managed to find what she wanted. She dug out her sketchpad and pencils and strolled out back into the woods. It was never too hot to draw. Still, despite her laying out food for them, the animals she so loved to sit and sketch never came.

That night Reina had dinner, showered, and settled into bed as usual. The darkness was a comforting blanket after her depressing day. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she could just see a slight glow from something laying on her desk where her seldom-used computer was. Too tired to care, her mind began to drift off. However, it still made a slight note when a small, dark purple animal came and curled up with her for the night.

- 

CCoD: Like I said above, read and review, or I'll Pyro Sphere you!

Ruki: Sigh. Why don't you introduce any other characters in this chapter?

CCoD: Because I can't think of any. Don't diss me for it. I can still write that Kazuki fic you know.

Ruki: Fine!

-Ruki walks away-

CCoD: Guess I'll need a new character-host for the next chapter, huh? Who will it be? Find out next time on Digimon Compiled!

CCoD: I suppose I was a bit mean to her...


	2. The Elements

CCoD: Well, Ruki walked out -

Takuya: Well you _were_ really mean to her and all, threatening that fic with Kazu.

CCoD: Where the hell did you come from?

Takuya: Davis couldn't make it on account of chasing Kari.

CCoD: Well, I suppose that means Takuya is our new assistant narrator! On with the disclaimer of mightiness! Word-form mangling intentional!

Execute! Spirit Evolution! Narratormon!

Narratormon: LT doesn't own Digimon, and is saving up for it. He does own Digicore-embedded programs other than the X-Antibody and Catalyst.

Narratormon: By the way, didn't I kill your Digimon partner?

CCoD: Why yes...

-CCoD cracks knuckles-

Digimon Compiled

Chapter 2: The Elements

-

"Hi Yuki!" shouted a girl over his shoulder. Yuki himself just walked past, seeing as he couldn't stand it, didn't normally stand it, and simply wasn't in the mood for such things today. The summer heat had combined with his long, wavy blond hair to soak him in sweat beyond his previous imaginings of possible human ability to be soaked in sweat. It didn't help that he was wearing his customary black T-shirt and sweat pants.

Yuki had a reason for it, though. Girls would always hound him because he was tall with a strong build, and that infernal hair. No matter what he did to it his hair insisted on growing like that, making him look _so_ smarmily handsome he wanted to puke whenever someone mentioned it. Stupid girls, just like that one, would come up to him dreamily and ask him if he knew how much like an angel he looked.

"Angel," Yuki would think to himself, "Hmph." That was why he had taken to dressing up in the goth style of all black. He thought people would stop bothering him about his looks.

Yuki noticed that he had arrived at the front door of his high school. As her prepared to enter for the last day of finals, he took off his backpack and whispered fervently into it.

"Alright Pata, you go loose until school's over," crept the words from Yuki's mouth "Find something fun to do today, other than fighting Digimon I mean."

"But fighting Digimon is fuunnn..." squeaked the small digimon as it stretched its wings and flew from the backpack to the school roof. "I don't care what you say! Super Patamon must fight the evil trespassers into this world!" it declared, making a muscle pose.

"Which you are one of? I can't help you while taking an exam in Earth Science, so please don't get yourself deleted!" was the last thing Yuki said to his partner as he passed the threshold into the school. Contrary to his expectations, today was going to be a very interesting day...

-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Reina slammed her fist onto her alarm clock and rolled over, only to find there was something she was rolling over.

"Ahh!" yelled Reina as she jumped up off the bed, "There's a puppy on my bed! Or is it a kitten?" Whatever it was, the creature had been jolted awake by the alarm-volume sound of Reina's voice and had now gotten up and stood on the bed.

"I have a name you know," it said. This was too much for Reina and she simply stared at it.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can, and I can hear too _for your information_!"

"What the hell are you? And before you answer, could you look away so I can get dressed?" The creature looked away politely while Reina put another color variation of her typical outfit, this time with a T-shirt instead of a poncho. As she dressed she thought about the nagging thought in her head that told her she'd seen this thing somewhere. Hadn't she seen it yesterday? When she turned around the creature was nowhere to be seen. As she looked around however, a small voice introduced itself from directly behind her:

"I'm Plotmon, spelled 'P', 'l', 'o', 't', 'm', 'o', 'n', and I'm assuming that since I'm here you must, apparently, be my tamer."

"You're what?" Reina asked. She didn't think she'd heard right. That thing couldn't have called itself Plotmon.

"I'm Plotmon, do you not get that or something? You know-mon, Digimon?"

Damn. Now that she got a good look at it it _did_ look just like the Plotmon card Reina held so dear. Fur such a dark purple as to look black covered the Digimon, with little ovals of green making the cheeks a satire of cuteness. This Plotmon also wore a neon-blue colored version a normal Plotmon's collar, and its green eyes seemed to glow as they looked intently at their new tamer. Reina had almost lost that card yesterday. And then it had turned into that strange blue card...

Her train of thought was interrupted as a flickering of light and more beeping came from a device sitting on her computer desk. It was roundish, with a couple of buttons on bottom and two little cylinder-parts sticking out of the side. As the arrow on the screen swiveled to point at Plotmon, Reina knew there was only one thing it could be.

"A real Digi-thingy..." she muttered "And mine as well. Who knew?" Turning to look at Plotmon she smiled in a sort of questioning way and added "So you really are my Digimon? Out there. Sorry about the whole not-believing-you thing. Thing is, I've never really been into Digimon. My name is Reina and I'm happy yet perplexed to meet you." Finally, something remotely fun had happened to her.

"After all," she thought, "She seems pretty friendly. And how often do you get a talking animal for a friend?"

Introductions were cut short, however, as Reina's mother called her for breakfast from downstairs.

"Plotmon," whispered Reina so her brother in the next room over wouldn't hear, "We can deal with the whole Digimon-existing, tamer having thing later. How about you come with me and we go eat breakfast? Bringing you to school after that should be easy. The bus is so crowded nobody will even notice a talking cat. You just walk down with me and I'll tell Mom you're a cat I found last night if she asks. 'Cause of the collar thing she'll believe me, I once went through an animal rehabilitation phase. And don't make too much noise or the digi-freak in that room there'll wake up."

"What's a digi-freak, and how did you avoid waking it by talking so much?" asked Plotmon quietly. She obviously had a lot to learn about the Real World.

Breakfast went as planned, with about 10 minutes less time albeit, as Reina and Plotmon quietly ate some wheat toast with cream cheese. Just as the two were walking out thinking they were home free, Reina's mother finally caught on.

"Reina, what's that animal with you?"

"Just a cat I found, hehehehe." Reina made an innocent face and she and Plotmon jogged the rest of her way to the bus stop. Lucky for them that was just one short block. On the bus itself they talked a bunch and Reina explained a few basic things about the human world, like what schools and parks and stuff were.

When at last the bus pulled in at Reina's school they realized that Plotmon may not be noticed on the bus, but she would be noticed in the exam room. As they stood underneath an outer doorway with the words "Maplewood Middle School" an argument broke out.

"Why can't I peek around in these 'locker rooms'? A place where humans keep their stuff must be fun," demanded a slightly peeved Plotmon.

"Because idiot, humans keep their _clothes_ in there. As much as I normally disavow the status quo in all its forms you really shouldn't go looking in people's clothing. What if you shed or something?" Flicking her paw in the direction of a bit of dust she spotted, Plotmon replied.

"Meh. So I shed a bit. Can I at least go to the park and freak out some people?"

"Well, alright. You only live once." Then Reina dissappeared, to reemerge only when she'd "proven her knowledge".

-

"Now what's there to do in this human world thing?" thought a lone mammal Digimon to herself as she meandered down the road. A cry of "F#ing cats!" alerted Plotmon that she was about to be hit by a car. Luckily she managed to jump over it, much to the surprise of the driver.

"Puppy Howling!" she attacked in response. As she resumed walking she thought, "Wow, I really should be on my toes. Those metal things could delete me easily if I were hit."

As Plotmon walked she observed her environment. This area seemed to consist largely of the road with cars zooming by on it and a large area of grass, trees, and human-made structures. Reina had explained that that part was called the "park" and that it was where most humans went to enjoy themselves outside. At the other end of the road, just slightly downslope, was a fairly steep hill going upward that led back towards Reina's "house", which was apparently where she lived. In back of Plotmon was a gentle nearly-flat upward slope that got steeper off in the distance.

To Plotmon all this variety was kind of like the sub-planes back home. As she pondered this she decided she'd make good on Reina's reluctant OK and see just how many humans she could freak out that day.

As she went into the park Plotmon couldn't help but notice that the humans here were perfect fodder for her tricks. They would all be playing or walking or talking. Some would even stop and notice the cute little stray animal that seemed to be following them and remark on how it wasn't quite canine or feline. These annoyed Plotmon, and they would receive a "Puppy Howling!" instead of a "Petit Punch!" At that point each and every human would look down at her, gawk for a moment, then scream and run away. She of course, fell down laughing every time. The looks on all their faces!

All except one. One boy had looked at her quizzically and actually spoken to her.

"What are you?" he asked. Plotmon never answered, but instead ran away. This boy had ruined her fun and she hated having her fun ruined. She would remember him until she got him, and got him good. She would remember the good natured, questioning expression on his face. She would remember the Genericon T-shirt the boy wore, the climber pants full of pockets, and most of all, she would remember the device he held in his hand. It was a Digivice, just like Reina's, but in navy blue instead of orange. Plotmon swore she would remember as she walked along the flat road between the two hills.

She couldn't mope for longer than an hour however, as her digital sense kicked in around midday.

"There's a Digimon Realizing nearby," she deviously to herself, "Why not go and throw a welcoming party?" Plotmon ran along the sidewalk, with a large building that looked quite similar Reina's "school" coming into view.

-

About that same moment Patamon was scrambling along the roof of Columbia High School, where his tamer was currently taking some sort of "test". A freakish fog had just appeared out of the blue, taking up all of the extensive sports fields ("The only extensive thing about this school," Yuki had said.), some of the parking lot, and one convieniently unoccupied classroom. And freak fogs always meant one thing. A Digimon was coming, and a powerful one from the feel of it. Patamon reached the edge of the roof and dove off into the fog, bouying himself through the air on his wings.

As he landed and took a look around he noticed something. This was not a normal Digital Field. Normal Digital Fields dragged a small environment, usually natural looking, belonging to the resident Digimon into the Real World. This place was one immense circular plane. An inner circle was made of chained-together script of some strange sort, with a middle ring of more chained together symbols, this time in black. On top of that middle ring lay 10 Digicode symbols for the different Digital Elements that were used to create the sub-planes many Digimon lived on. These were Fire, Ice, Light, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Earth, Wood, and Metal. A final chain of figures similar to the inner one lined the outside. They all combined to creep Patamon out a bit. Even back home on the Network you never saw anything this weird looking.

What really creeped him out however, was the center. There, in the thickest of all the fog, lay what looked like a human child, kneeling. But all it seemed to do was watch as orbs of light in various colored spun, crashed, and collided with each other and its body.

"No data, Element varies. What the hell is this? Watch out Pata, that 'element varies' thingy sounds creepy." Yuki had arrived! Maybe with some strategy the two could beat this strange monster.

The creature began to attack. First came a barrage of fireballs, then waves of water, a dust storm, vines, metal daggers, and energy shots. Patamon dodged each nimbly as he tried to get a fix on his opponent's weakness.

"Hey Patamon," Yuki remarked as he looked around "Isn't this like a screen from the show or something?"

"How would I know, I'm only a **real** Digimon, not from the show!" yelled back Patamon as a second round of fireballs barely missed him.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" he cried, releasing his compressed-air attack at the apparent enemy. The thing just neutralized the attack with some kind of electric attack. It never even moved. Yuki pulled out a couple of cards to try.

"Card Slash! Sonic Speed, upload! Asuramon's Thousand Head Fist, upload!"

Patamon moved to his right past a darkness beam of some sort and began to execute his attack:

"Thousand Head Fist!" The attack may have come from the card of a Perfect, but it still didn't help. This creature was just so powerful all Patamon could do was move to avoid its assaults.

"Damnit! If only we could knock him off that center circle." thought Yuki darkly as his partner smacked into a car on the edge of the Digital Field and lost the upgrades. He had to do something...

"Patamon!" The grey-rimmed D-Arc began to beep to itself.

"Patamon evolves to... " An egg of light surrounded Patamon as he underwent the transformation their opponent was most likely seeking. Inside, his data went to pieces and reformed itself as a new Adult level Digimon. The egg of light faded.

"Angemon!" The holy Digimon stood proud and tall upon the concrete now, his wounds healed.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" the attack slammed into the angel's enemy, removing it from its circle and finally revealing its form.

As the thing stood up, covered in grass, Angemon and Yuki saw something akin to a small human child. It was neither too like a boy nor too like a girl and deathly white if one didn't count the strange colored orbs. It was dressed simply in a long white robe like a hospital gown. And the D-Arc now had some data on it.

"Bandemon, Child level Elemental Digimon, Data attribute. Its main attack is Transduction Whirlpool. Great, more fun. Wish we had a virus type Digimon with us."

For the next several minutes the two Digimon traded blows while flying across the Ultimate Frisbee field. Bandemon kept trying to leap up on Angemon and strike, but Angemon flew to the side, down a bit, and countered with some well-placed kicks and punches. It turned into a sort of cycle as it became apparent Bandemon couldn't use its elemental attacks without the circle it had been resting in. Then disaster struck.

"Transduction Whirlpool," the creature said. It said it in the voice of a preteen on too much Ritalin. It now burned red hot and an aura of heat expanded to the parking lot where Angemon was, burning everything as it went. He threw his arms up on instinct, but they served to protect him only an iota's worth. It was far too hot.

Finally as the aura died back down toward the center it pulled him in with it. Angemon knew what was coming. The child was star-bright now, it would incinerate Angemon.

But then it was knocked off its footing again as a new contender made herself known.

"Petit Punch!" Plotmon cried as she entered the fray. She had caught Bandemon off its guard. As she landed on her feet again she ran over towards Angemon. "Need some help?" she asked the tired angel Digimon.

"Yeah, thanks." Angemon panted out, "How about on three we attack it?" Angemon flew above the humanoid. "One." Plotmon found a good position to shoot it from.

"Two." she announced. They both took aim and backed their adversary into a single place between them. "THREE!"

"Puppy Howling!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

Both attacks collided with Bandemon, causing it to burst into data. Tired and having fought the most, Angemon took his well-earned battle spoils.

As everyone relaxed for a moment and the fog began to dissipate they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Plotmon, what're you doing here?" Reina asked her partner, "And who're these guys?"

Yuki extended his hand, "Well, if I could introduce myself, I'm Yuki. How do you do?" Reina took it and they shook. The faked gallantry cracked up Angemon, racking him with laughter. He was laughing so hard he didn't hear his stomach growl just before he devolved.

Yuki didn't think it was funny at all, and it showed as Patamon received a death glare for laughing. Yuki always struggled to be polite to the people who insisted on intruding into his life. On the other hand, Reina hadn't freaked out at him or anything. Maybe she was OK.

When Patamon finished shrinking down to normal size he introduced himself.

"I'm Patamon."

"Well, actually, I'm not so sure of that..." said Yuki.

"Why?" asked Patamon.

"Well, look at yourself."

When Patamon did look, he discovered that his ears now possessed the colored orbs that Bandemon had had and that his main body had the symbols from the circle running up and down it. Seeing this mostly served to confuse Patamon even further.

Then the school bell rang and Reina just had to ask.

"What're we going to do? Something burnt up the field, we have real monster-things with us, and there's a horde of kids coming out. Patamon, you can figure out what new thing you can do later, we can't get in trouble for all this!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

The other three sweatdropped.

"We're called Digimon." said Patamon, "And I think you should remember it."

-

CCoD: How was that?

Takuya: That was OK I suppose. An original attacking Digimon, why was that?

CCoD: I had my reasons.

Takuya: Well, I gotta go now. There's a big anime-characters party in the writer's lounge on But that's our lounge!

Takuya: Well, you can use the Review Posting Room.

CCoD: Could you at least give Rika this?

-CCoD hands over a "Sorry I Did That" Hallmark card-

Takuya: Fine, but I don't think it'll go over too well.

CCoD: Please? She was the originally planned narrator!

Takuya runs away with card in hand.

CCoD: Kanbara Takuya!


	3. Runaway

Ruki: What am I doing back here again?

CCoD: Because Takuya's busy reformatting, I think.

Ruki: Reformatting?

CCoD: My partner hatched in Primary Village and decided some revenge was in order.

Ruki: Where is he now?

CCoD: Getting us two pizzas and a bottle of root beer. Extra pepperoni, just how you asked for it.

Ruki: Oh yeah, that's why I'm sitting here doing your disclaimers! CCoD, formerly Lucemon's Tamer (He still has the 'mon, so don't cross him unless you're me!), doesn't own Digimon and will buy it as soon as he gets the money. He does own embedded programs in Digicores other than the X-Antibody and Shining Evolution/Catalyst. You can use the idea, just give him credit.

Digimon Compiled

Chapter 3: Runaway

A Digimon fight had been held while she'd written an essay on the Revolutionary War and its impact. Reina was still just getting that through her head as Yuki led her along Valley Str, named so because it was at the very bottom of the huge hill that took up most of town. If she had gone _past_ Baker and taken Harvard up that hill, she would have gotten home. Instead she was following the high-school boy Yuki she'd just met and his partner Patamon _down _Baker to go find the local supreme Digimon expert. Karma obviously worked in strange ways.

"- combined our attacks and blew that guy to pieces!" Plotmon was telling her the story of the fight. The inverted color cat/puppy Digimon thought it was really cool. So when it became evident her Tamer wasn't listening she sneered and took to jumping through trees alongside the others.

Memorial Park was on the group's right, summer was in full swing on a perfect end of June day, and they were going to find a Digimon expert. God forbid, Reina thought, that they should do something fun instead of playing cards. OK, she admitted to herself, so the real ones were pretty cool, but what could little pieces of cardboard put out by a money-hungry corporation to be bought by fad-hungry kids have to do with that?

Yuki turned his head as he walked lazily up the street. The air was stuffy today and it made Yuki slightly dazed. As he looked around he saw a boy a year younger than him, or at least he looked like a ninth-grader for some reason, running by with little breath left in him.

"Come -pant- back here -pant- you!" he huffed out before keeling over and resting face-down on the cement. Yuki almost recognized him, but nobody he knew wore goggles on their forehead. Especially these goggles, which had a small distance of strap between lenses, silver-looking, perfectly circular rims and blue reflective lenses. Any kid who wore these in high school would be pushed around for "thinking he's the leader".

Yuki turned his head and spotted a large dog running across the sidewalk in the distance, now turning the corner onto Valley Street. It obviously belonged to the collapsed boy. It was also, for some reason, blue.

Yuki hoped the boy would get his dog back.

"Maybe I should wear another color in the summer? Black is kind of heat-absorbing," he thought...

Plotmon rejoined the others as they walked under some train-tracks, around the corner and onto Maplewood Ave proper, the street that ran up a very slight hill through the town center. They walked half a block up, and stopped at a shop. Reina stared in.

"I love this place! I never knew they did Digimon stuff!" She was practically doing a jig as the four walked into a store that sold random neat toys, doodads, and collectibles, including gaming cards apparently. It was small, only three rooms in total, but they were packed to the brim. Patamon immediately went into plushie mode and motioned to Plotmon to do the same. The red-haired girl picked up her partner, seeing it shoot the other Digimon a final scowl before pretending to be inanimate.

Yuki walked up and spoke to the woman who manned the counter.

"Have you seen Jeice Corinado today?"

"You mean that kid who holds the Digimon clinics and all? He was here a while ago, then he left."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he saw some friend of his run off and chased after. Nearly dropped his goggles too."

"GOGGLES?"

"Yes, he had these silver rimmed blue goggles." Yuki face-faulted.

"OK, thanks."

How could he have not connected the two! The outfit, the laptop carrying case on his back, hell, the _goggles_. And that dog! It must have been a Digimon, it must have! Which would make Jeice... another Tamer. He motioned to Reina and ran the hell out of there and down back towards the park. He looked at his D-Arc and noticed that it did seem to be picking up another Digimon in the area. Why did Jeice have to do this today? As he ran Yuki wondered how many more sticks of antiperspirant he should have worn that day.

-

"Damn it DORUmon, why are you running!" came a yell from the distance. DORUmon kept running. He couldn't be caught. He couldn't be the 'partner' of a human, not again. He ducked out from the shade of some trees and struck across the huge grass field with a diamond of sand over to one end making toward an abandoned building. He could hide there for a while and make some kind of a plan.

Then he noticed a group of humans on the path he was rushing towards. They were hunting for him too, he was sure of it. There was a human boy and a girl and they each had their own Digimon. Those complete fools, thought the blue Child, don't they know what humans can do to you? One of the humans even had his Digivice out. The Digimon changed his direction, going straight through the sand diamond and into the tangle of metal, plastic and wood that he would know as a playground if he were human. His large blue and white haired feet made surprisingly little noise as he slipped out of view underneath a wooden triangular prism.

He saw the group of humans run into the playground and look around, dumbfounded. They were tall enough that they never thought to look under the wooden triangles, which were obviously for climbing over, even DORUmon knew that. They waited for the other one to get there. He did. The boy in the black spoke to him.

"Why's your Digimon running from you?" The goggleheaded boy responded:

"You're asking me?"

That kid was pretending he didn't know, but DORUmon knew what he'd been planning... Heck, he was even telling a modified version to the other human now.

That morning Jeice had come to where he kept DORUmon, his _garage_ and opened the door, carrying his Digivice and a large, folded metal apparatus with rubber grips on one part and two wheels on opposite ends. The Digimon knew what to do immediately. He wasn't going to let this one knock him out and take him to the building with the men in white coats and goggles.

"METAL CANNON!" His newest 'partner' toppled backwards with the wind knocked out of him as a lone blue creature ran off into a foreign and hostile world...

Jeice had chased DORUmon until he could get him to come to the Digimon clinic, but he'd run off again when he didn't meet any other Digimon.

And that about got up to the present. Yuki was looking at Patamon wondering what to do, but gawked to Reina when she spoke.

"Plotmon, can you tell where he is?"

"Why should I be able to sense him? Because I'm a Digimon? Actually, he's inside that triangle-thing there."

"DORUmon keeps on running away right? He's paranoid! Well I say that we force him out of there so we can talk to him. Plotmon, attack, but try not to go to hard on him."

Patamon stood wide-eyed staring at the female Tamer, but after a moment the two Digimon rushed in, attacking at ¾ strength so as to not hurt the hiding dragon-mammal too badly.

"Boom Bubble... POW!"

"Puppy Howling!"

DORUmon had known it and now he was seeing it. First it was hit him with a metal thing, now attack him with two other Digimon. He tried to fight back, but was too far into a corner. He tried to run, but only reached the open space of the playground. The rage of his mistreatment and murder built, and he felt the crystal on his head begin to burn with an eerie red light that reflected off a wooden column. He ran a short distance before being engulfed in blood-red light.

"DORUmon evolve to... Death-X DORUgamon!" The newly formed Adult Digimon flew above an attack with a mighty flap of his dark purple dragon wings and countered with his own, his eyes glowing blood red.

"Metal Cast! No more shall I be the doll, puppet or battering toy of any human. I will return home to the Digital World and any human that tries to hinder me shall die!"

The red-haired Tamer caught a card thrown by her companion.

"Card Slash... Evolution, activate!"

"Card Slash... Agumon's Baby Flame, activate!"

"Patamon evolve to... Angemon!"

"Baby Flame!"

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

Both attacks weakened the Death-X monster significantly, but not enough to bring it out of the air. Angemon flew up above it dive-bombed a tackle while Plotmon hit from below. Their combined force slammed the creature to the ground with a mighty crack of metal and bone, kicking up a cloud of sand in every direction.

Reina ran straight in to contain the menace once and for all with another borrowed card from her new friend.

"Card Slash... Power, activate! Finish the job, Plotmon!"

"WAIT!" Jeice, almost forgotten by both others in his silence, had strapped on his goggles and was now standing between Plotmon and Death-X DORUgamon in a traditional defensive pose with arms extended to his sides. "I can't let you kill DORUmon. DORU, I don't know why you seem to hate me and refuse to trust me, but I'm not going to make you my puppet or hurt you or anything. I just want to be your friend. Now why'd you run away this morning?"

The metal-covered creature howled in anger at this question, though its eyes ceased to glow.

"I ran for the obvious reason, you had come to beat me with that folded metal thing!"

"DORUmon," insisted Jeice, "That was a scooter. You ride on it and have fun. I wasn't going to hurt you at all. It just looks weird to you because you're from the Digital World. Now, please, can't we be friends?" His Digivice started to glow.

"How can I trust you? Every other human has lied to me. The latest offense was that one with the Plotmon." The Digimon was shaking and bits of data were evaporating from it. It would either devolve or die very, very soon.

Jeice took his Digivice and pointed the screen at the undead form of his Digimon.

"This is how." The Digivice's beam healed DORUgamon's wounds and returned him to DORUmon. The blue Digimon hobbled over to his Tamer and extended a hand-thing.

"Alright, friends." Jeice kneeled down to shake hands with the panting Digimon that was again his partner.

Now that he and DORUmon had made peace, Jeice stood, removed his goggles and glared daggers at the other four.

"Don't. Come. Near. Us. Again. Got it? YOU NEARLY KILLED DORUMON. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND OUT OF HIS!"

CCoD: He's pissed off.

Ruki: I can see why.

Ruki munches pizza.

Lucemon: PIZZA!

CCoD: I can see why the guys from Frontier wanted to get rid of him.

Ruki: Why?

CCoD: Sees a human with something and wants it. Luce sit!

Lucemon sits.

CCoD: Good Digimon! Pepperoni!

CCoD drinks some root beer.

CCoD: So if you want to find out what'll happen to our three intrepid heroes, you'll have to review this chapter. Then, you'll have to read the next chapter of Digimon Compiled!

Ruki: Who're you talking to?

CCoD: The reader.


	4. Echelon Sees a Ghost

CCoD: That pizza didn't last very long.

Ruki: -Sound of crickets chirping-

CCoD: Ruki? RUKI? Whatever, she must've gone to see Renamon or something.

Luce: PIZZA!

CCoD: Don't you have a Digital World to tyrannize or something?

Luce: I can go back to that now? SWEET! -Leaves-

CCoD: I don't own Digimon, but eventually will. I DO own embedded programs in Digicores other than the X-Antibody and Catalyst. Give me credit if you use the idea. Oh, and I actually do own modded Patamon and Viral Plotmon (in case nobody's figured out yet, she IS viral), along with Bandemon from Chapter 2. Sorry about the late notices.

Digimon Compiled

Chapter 4: Echelon Sees a Ghost

Evening had come at last on this early summer day, and with battles having been fought and friendships renewed, the three Tamers headed home with a brilliant orange sunset to their west. All three were hoping for a better night than they had day. Yuki and Reina's Digimon were staying in the playground overnight, DORUmon left for the baseball field on the other side of the park.

"Patamon you cheater!" a high voice called from the throat of a small mammal, "You're not allowed to fly over the monkey bars in a game of The Ground is Lava!"

"I have wings, why not?"

"Well than _I'll_ just walk across the top of the swinging triangle!"

DORUmon observed the games the other two played from a distance. Even though he was once again friends with the latest person to be bound to him by D-Arc, his fear would not relent. This was what it had been like the first time. This is what had happened with Takato...

The very first time he had come to the human world he'd done it with the same goal as everyone else: to evolve. He'd successfully Realized in a small commercial/residential district of a city with cars whizzing by and the industrial center in the distance. Only one thing stuck out about the scenery, and that was two tall, imposing, official-looking towers that stood above all else on the skyline. None of this aided DORUmon, for he required data for his evolution. The greener area nearby smelled of Digimon, he headed toward it.

Following his nose, he ran along pathways full of playing children, finding nothing digital. Until at last, the blue Digimon bounded up a staircase to find a small hut, locked and chained, but with an odor of Digimon as though one lived there. The past tense was the most important thing to notice of that observation, the neat order and the "Under construction" sign on the front gate clearly advertised that nobody was home. The source of the X-A ntibody program turned to leave and find better fare elsewhere. He never got the chance however, because a boy stood before him. This boy wore grayish slacks and a blue hoodie, along with having cinnamon-colored eyes and hair. But What really caught DORUmon's eye was the goggles. Famous throughout the entire Digital World were the four humans who had saved them all, the Digimon Tamers, and it was said that the goggle headed boy was their leader. This was obviously a kind boy, yet one to be reckoned with. Matsuda Takato spoke with the air of waking from a dream.

"You're... another Digimon."

The two had befriended quickly, but their friendship passed in exactly the same way. Within two weeks, strange men from a place called Hypnos had come and taken DORUmon away.

Yamaki had no reason to tolerate any more of this. Hynos had saved the children, and sent the Digimon back where they belonged, to their own world. The children had been told what was happening. So Takato had no excuse for his behavior, attempting to tame the first rogue Digimon to show up in Shinjuku. And so his trademark lighter went _flick, flick, flick_ as he reprimanded the young Tamer.

"You already _have_ a partner in the Digital World, Guilmon. So why do you need this one?"

"I don't, Yamaki-sama, but he was right there at Guilmon's old 'house' and I thought..."

"You thought wrong, we're sending him back where he came from. **After** we figure out what this program he's carrying is, and what it does."

"Program, sir?"

"He's carrying a program in that stone on his forehead, similar to Kurumon. It could be extremely dangerous, and we need to examine it." A couple of men caged a struggling DORUmon.

"But you can't just subject him to all kinds of analysis and stuff, he'll have no idea what's going on!"

"Too bad!"

What followed had been sheer living hell for him. Men had placed him in an immense flooded place of some sort, then charged the water with electricity until DORUmon was sure his nerves couldn't register anymore pain. That was when the end had finally come. His Real World body had burst apart, relinquishing his data to any who would take it. When DORUmon came to, he was lying in one of the deserts of the Digital World.

All of the humans he met after that had either shunned him, been cruel to him, or turned him into those strange men again, who he had come to know as the "government".

And he had taken a chance on this one. He'd taken a chance because he had a Digivice like Takato had, and was kind, and had healed him when he was dying. Yes, he could trust Jeice Corinado, but how could he know the "government" wouldn't hunt him down again anyway?

SLAP. KICK.

The blows brought DORUmon back to reality as the same two Digimon who'd attacked earlier demanded to know if he wanted to play. They only deserved the response they received.

"Metal Cannon!" That was a definite and resounding 'no'.

The two went back to their games and DORUmon allowed himself to drift off in peace.

-

Midnight is a time when only a few people are still awake, perhaps peering closely at a computer or watching television in a daze, and so nobody on Sommer Avenue was awake. Nobody saw a bank of thick fog spring from seemingly nowhere. Nobody saw it clear away just as quickly, leaving nothing but a small laptop computer lying on the pavement, almost waiting for a car to run it over. Gisisimon, however, was no laptop, but an important Digimon with a mission. There were three Modifieds in the area, three Digimon carrying important programs in their data. He checked his memory for the names: "X-Antibody", "Element Ring", "D-Reploid". As he sprouted legs of wire from what had previously appeared a parallel port, nobody saw him scuttle uphill in the direction his Digimon Sense led him.

However, three hand held devices began to beep and whir in their respective locations throughout town. However, far away in a great city on the coast of a great ocean with many tall buildings in it, one that is said to never sleep, a figure store at the immense screen before him:

"Sir, it's another of these strange anomalies." His superior wore a badge with the name of his subdivision of his agency on it. He was proud to work for the F.B.I., even prouder to work for Echelon.

"Another? The Japanese warned us about these creatures. Send out Animal Control and see if they can't bring it to us for analysis."

-

DORUmon woke with a start at the bright lights. A Digimon in the wild always had to be alert, this meant that the Child never slept too deeply. Bright beams twinkled near the playground, silhouetting larger metal boxes on rubber circles. His mind at once told him these were vans. Accompanying the vans was a certain amount of noise for some reason.

"Baby... Salamander!"

Something was wrong. That much was apparent. What would have Patamon fighting at this time of night... and bring vans? Had they come to take him away too?

Now the past day didn't matter to the data-type Digimon. He may have been attacked earlier, he may not like those two, but by the Sovereign he wasn't letting them be taken as well! His footsteps were soft on green grass and he would aid those in need. At the same time, he knew another Digimon was in the Real World, in the same area. But that could be dealt with later. Now, he had to defend the others and most especially, strike back at those who would keep Digimon from this world. He wouldn't go quietly this time.

CCoD: Still can't find Ruki, so I'm leaving you people at a cliffhanger.

Ruki: What do those two have to do with each other?

CCoD: AH! You're back! They don't.

Ruki: It's a lame excuse.

CCoD: Well I'd like some reviews, meh.

Ruki: That's not the way to get them. People don't like you if you play bait and switch.

CCoD: This coming from the Digimon Ice Queen?

Ruki: Shut up!

CCoD: Sorry, sorry! Why don't you go hang with the Tamers for a while.

Ruki: Actually, we're throwing another party and you Author people are invited for this one.

CCoD: YAHOO!

Ruki (Muttering): Soon the romance writers will know our revenge! MUHAHAHA!

CCoD: You're muttering turned into maniacal laughing.


	5. Cold

Ruki: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That party ruled!

CCoD: Right... I'm just glad you spared some of us.

Ruki: Remember what I said? "Soon the _romance writers_ will know our revenge."

CCoD: So you were only punishing those really crappy romantic writers who wrote stuff nearly unrelated to Digimon themselves?

Ruki: Pretty much.

CCoD: You mean us action/adventure writers were never in danger!

Ruki: No, why?

- CCoD rips his hair out. -

CCoD: Alright people, nobody seems to have reviewed last time so I'm putting this up to make sure you do. This wasn't planned until later, but... PYRO SPHERE!

- Fireballs fly everywhere -

Kyuubimon: We're trying to spar here.

Ruki: You heard her. Let the Digimon fight. GO KYUUBIMON!

CCoD: I don't own Digimon, but eventually will. I DO own embedded programs in Digicores other than the X-Antibody and Catalyst. Give me credit if you use the idea.

Digimon Compiled

Chapter 5: "Cold"

Just outside the central depression of a valley was a street. Its name was Baker Street, and it ran into the town center at the depression and back out of it, uphill again. A ways up it, past all the commercial buildings, were houses. These houses looked just like the houses everywhere else in town. One of them didn't look any different from the others, except for two things. First, this house was made of stonework instead of wood and two, the people currently sleeping in it.

One of these lay in a twin bed meant for one person, though his physique made it seem created for ¾ of his person. Here was a teenager who had risen with phenomenal intelligence, an excellent athletic build, nearly the best social skills and a pair of the most caring eyes to decide he didn't really like everyone admiring him so much. When you got right down to it, it was all so fake, so completely ignorant who he really was. He had always felt at home among family, but shy around outsiders. Still, always some real friends had been his light at the end of the tunnel. Now, however, his worries had left him in a peaceful slumber. At least, they had for a few hours. Tameron Kacy "Yuki" Tattersall rolled over in bed.

Now before his mind's eye appeared a new image, that of a girl's face. Red hair seemed to burn its way down behind her head to where it hit the shoulders, and grass-green eyes shone with the delight only engendered by a student getting out of school for summer. Then came the rest of her body. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans. Another zoom out, and there was a small dark-purple quadruped Digimon with her and a D-Arc appeared clipped to her belt loop. Then Patamon was there. The three beings had been standing in a what would seem a deep, black void. Now, however, the color warmed up. There was no way in real life that this could happen, but in this dream the color of the black void emanated the radiance of a warm day in the middle of May.

Then the horror began. Tameron himself appeared, but all wrong. He wore a yellow-green turtleneck with a blue-green stripe down the middle, gray shorts and boots of the same color. A white fisherman's hat covered his hair. He wasn't standing with his newfound friends, but away from them. Crowds gathered and swarmed him. Everyone wanted somebody who wasn't there, who only existed in appearance and fiction. Reina was shoved out of the way, and the Digimon were trampled.

Everything went as cold as the middle of winter.

The sleeper's eyes opened, safely in the real world. He was curled into the fetal position over his covers. He rolled over once more and groaned until his consciousness registered a sound. Soft, high-pitched and insistent, it begged his attention, but at 1 AM Yuki was too sleepy.

As he went back to sleep he felt that something was wrong and that he should be awake. Such things, however, could wait until tomorrow.

-

Three humans showed themselves at the intersection between Valley and Oakland. Two were men, one was a woman. Their midnight blue police uniforms did not betray them in the dark. Neither did the gray van printed with a county insignia newly parked on the side of the street.

One of those humans hid behind the Animal Control van where nobody could see her. She wondered why this had to happen tonight, of all nights.

Of all the five beings there, not one could tell why it seemed so frigid for a summer's night.

Plotmon tried to fight, tried to blast and head butt the man attempting to apprehend her, but failed over and over. She was dead tired and that thing the man had in his hand zapped the energy out of her. Strange lights had been turned on Patamon and her so that they each gave off a slight, eerie blue glow. Plotmon shivered. Without their Tamers these human weapons would beat them for sure. Unless...

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon arrived almost on cue and missed, but managed to damage the humans' vehicle. A yelp was heard from behind it. The purple Digimon dodged an incoming Taser wire and tried to talk to the other Digimon.

"Great, they've got an extra. DORUmon, can you still evolve? Patamon, where are you!"

An Air Shot gave away the winged Digimon's location just above the other two.

"I'm too tired out to evolve! Isn't there anything else we can- UHGF!" There was a small flash of light and the sound of a limp body being dragged and thrown a cage. Then came the power. Something had charged Plotmon, probably her own adrenaline. She dashed to her left.

"Puppy Howling!" She dashed to her right and kicked a human. Patamon's voice rang out close to the other, directly in front of Plotmon:

"Spiral Twister!" (A/N: There is an explanation for Patamon's weird attacks later on. At this stage it seems downright strange; it won't at his higher levels.) Then, nothing. No sound was made for a full second by any of the four beings that struggled in that intersection. Then another cage closed. Electric shocks coursed through Plotmon's tiny body. She shook and was paralyzed and felt herself being carried toward the van.

"Some world this is," she thought, "I wish at least Reina were here." Just in time, she felt herself healed and charged with all her might out of the van. She made to jump for a lamppost, but something stopped her. In midair she just saw a human shape rushing out, coming to help her. As this sight bewildered her vision, threads of data safely wrapped around her, weaving a net that became an egg and weaving themselves into her. Caring and friendship made a sweet intoxicant while sadness and rage bitterly tempered the power that reconstituted Plotmon. As she evolved, she knew, _knew_ that her friend was there with her. A maniacal darkness flashed in her eyes as she opened them to the same world as a new creature.

"Plotmon evolve!"

Standing on top of the street light the Digimon took stock of her fresh body. Dark black fur hid her from merely human vision, but she could see plenty. She was now bipedal: standing upon two legs that ended in paws, having two hands that wore dark gloves to give them deadly claws, and with her head, complete with two ears ending in tufts of hair, resting upon a small, rounded torso.

It is worth noting here that when a Digimon evolves they don't always need to do so as seen on television. The "egg of evolution" that envelops them may be any size or color. More importantly, while a Digimon will always announce their new name, they need not do it in even a remotely audible voice. This is how a newly-evolved feline Digimon could whisper her name only to herself, in a sepulchral hiss.

"BlackTailmon." She surveyed her enemies and knew hatred at the sight of them. Springing off the pole, she vaulted for one's head.

"Cat Kick!" The man was knocked out and BlackTailmon saw Reina sneaking around to liberate the other Digimon. So that was where she'd been, she thought. The human girl began a melody as she crept, and for several minutes she and her partner sang as they worked.

"_There's a place where everyone can be happy._" Patamon was free and the cat Digimon sang a line.

"_It's the most beautiful place in the whole fucking world._" The final Animal Control man was backing away. Anger and relief spun a song together as Reina sang.

"_It's made of candy canes and planes and bright red choo-choo trains_," DORUmon jumped down from the van. BlackTailmon finished in a crescendo of sweet revenge.

"_And the meanest little boys and the most innocent little girls._" Both men were out and stuffed into their van. Three Digimon and one Tamer could finally relax.

Reina and BlackTailmon ran (jumped in the latter case) to each other and embraced in ecstatic tears. They spoke synchronously.

"Where'd you learn the song?" The redheaded Tamer told her best friend she heard it in a music store and that it had gotten her obsessed with the band. BlackTailmon learned it from loading a few wayward data packets. The human looked at her Digimon and the other two. However, the next sentence from the cat Digimon wasn't so pleasant.

"Why didn't you help earlier!" The response came slowly and fretfully as Reina turned her eyes away.

"They were policemen. Most of us humans can't stand up to those guys and I was... well I was scared. But I did slash that card for you!"

"Well could you try to not be as scared next time? We were able to take 'em, but only because you revealed yourself and I could evolve."

"Hey, you didn't become Godzilla! Great, since you guys are all small enough you can stay with me until morning." All four headed back along Valley Street at the bottom of the main hill of town towards Reina's house and shelter, a few heads drooping and a few feet limping.

"If there's one thing I _did_ learn about Digimon from all of Chase's ravings, it's that the bravest of the group wears goggles and is the leader. Jeice Corinado, tomorrow I claim the Goggles of Leadership! Stupid sleepy boys."

-Digimon are still sparring-

CCoD: Those two are never going to stop, are they?

Ruki: Well we're the ones giving them energy cards. Hey, by the way, what's your real name? This screen-name stuff gets old, fast.

CCoD: I don't like telling people on the net, I'm paranoid and think some friend of mine might discover I write Digimon fanfiction.

Ruki: Wimp.

CCoD: Hey, I'll tell you my middle name!

Zachary: See? That's it. I'm the same person from one line above.

-Lucemon's data is destabilizing-

Zachary: Shit. Digimental Up!

-Lucemon enters Fallen Mode-

Ruki: Meh. Walk all over him, Kyuubimon.

Zachary: You're on. Read and Review people! Come on, let's hear about more than my battle-writing skills.


	6. Tameron Kacey and the XOR'd Message

Zachary: You're in trouble, dude.

Lucemon: 'Cause I lost to Kyuubimon?

Zachary: Exactly. And if we can't even defeat Ruki and Kyuubimon, how are we supposed to take out that punk kid Kouichi and claim the privilege of being supreme something or others of Darkness? You remember what he and his friends did to you in Frontier-verse!

Lucemon: Alright, I'll go run some laps or something. By the way, Ruki's about to glomp you.

-Zachary attempts to dodge and fails-

Zachary: What was that for?

Ruki: Ordering me around in the beginning of all this, losing to us, and interrupting my reading.

Zachary: You read?

Ruki: It's Harry Potter 6, how can I not read it!

Zachary: Alright, even during a full blown Harry Potter release frenzy I SHALL UPDATE! Read and review, or I'll Crucio you! OK, maybe _I_ can't use the Crutacious Curse, but I'll find someone who can. I think that's a half-decent use for a Crossover Portal.

This chapter is chapter 6 and is therefore dedicated to Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling. One's real, the other isn't, but they are both equally great.

Ruki: What's with the gratuitous cruelty to readers?

Zachary: I don't know; I just like to rhyme these things.

Digimon Compiled

Chapter 6: "Tameron Kacy and the XOR'd Message"

It was a summer's morning in a suburban town, with sunlight sparkling in ever leaf of every tree and glittering on every floor in every house on Tuscan Road, which ran parallel to a stream headed downhill, which in turn bordered the grounds of the local elementary school, which was in turn named Tuscan School. A row of houses ran down the hill, their backyards providing easy access to the trickle, each created as a different permutation of numerous house plans such that only a town planner could tell they weren't totally and randomly different.

One of these, however, was more different than the others. In its backyard were not only a tree and the slope down to the stream, but three creatures unlike any others upon the Earth.

Dozing on in the morning warmth, the first was a blue-furred quadruped. He had a bushy, long tail tipped in white, his forelegs were smaller and more like arms, and upon his forehead rested a crimson ruby-like stone. His name was DORUmon, and he was a Child stage Digimon with sufficient power to fight off a small crowd of humans. His deep breaths huffed in and puffed out as he lay on his side in the grass.

The second was also four-legged, though able to rise and use his front legs as arms, also. He was shaped almost like a pig, except for his bat-like wings attached exactly in the spot ears would normally occupy. His own fur ran ll over his body, a mixture of white and a tan so green it could be mistaken for a leaf in September. He was more mysterious to the unknowing eye, as multicolored bolts of energy bounced and collided all along his body, and a circular insignia in all the colors of the rainbow plus a few was on his wings. Soon this program would find its use, but for now Patamon slumbered on.

The final abnormal creature was prowling up in a tree, and she looked like a black cat, complete with whiskers. Her long, triangular ears were tipped in the same light purple that formed stripes along her tail, ending in a tiny, engraved metal ring of dark silver and another tuft of purple fur. Her arms were of equal length and she wore gloves of the same purple, this time with black stripes that only ran partway on the sides, that ended in claws able to cut through most wood. These gloves also allowed her to drop down and walk on all fours if she wished, as she was doing now. Her back feet were already had paws and claws, giving her ample ability to walk upright. Unlike the others, she was an Adult stage Digimon, BlackTailmon, and had been awakened aggravatingly early by her newfound cat nature when sunlight heated her belly.

She prowled some more among the sunlit leaves, being careful not to slip as she squinted her eyes. They were made for the night and it would take at least another half hour to adjust to daylight without being blinded. As she looked around from her height, she noticed a shape appear in one of the windows to her Tamer Reina's "house". A quick leap brought her to the roofing just below, and her claws latched on. It had been Reina, specifically her friendship, who had allowed BlackTailmon to achieve this level. That tie which bound had evolved a creature who could keep it from breaking. This puzzled BlackTailmon, because most Digimon in her world had tried to evolve by absorbing data. Did this mean the rumors were right, that there was a better way than constant combat and infighting among Digimon? She peeked into the window. Was that Reina? No! There was another human in there, but all BlackTailmon could tell was that he was a boy. She crouched back and started to creep over to the other bedroom window, where she herself had slept her first night in the Real World after the greatest but most exhausting day of her life. A bell rang in the front of the house, clear and piercing through the day's heat, and she froze. What could _that_ mean?

-

A blonde boy stood at the door to a house. He had just left the tenth grade, and looked as a teenager of sixteen should. Unusually for him, however, he was today dressed in a white T-shirt ("MEP!", it proclaimed in bold green) and long cotton shorts. Waking up this morning, he had found his Digivice beeping and promptly followed it, leading him here. His eyelids still drooped, sleep trying to get back in.

"Why would Patamon be here?", Yuki wondered aloud. From within came the scrambling noise of somebody coming to answer the door who'd just gotten up themselves. A chime was heard, and the tall, glossy wood door rotated inward on its hinges, revealing a middle-school aged boy of hazel eyes, red-brown hair and a darker complexion than Yuki had thought possible in a person who was still technically white. He looked at his apparent guest for a moment, then spoke.

"Hi -yawn-, don't think I know you," he said.

"Umm... yeah, my name's Yuki and I'm just wondering if you've seen any strange looking animals around your property," the teen introduced himself.

"What kind, like racoons?" the smaller boy asked. The larger boy hesitated to make his next inquiry.

"No, I'm thinking more like a pig without a snout. And wings where it's ears should be. Seen one?"

"Nice try dude, there're no such things. And you need a new name." He started to close the door.

"But there are! I own, err... am friends with one! Seriously, it must be here!" Yuki stomped down the walkway in frustration until a black cat caught his eye. He stopped, looked at it, and blinked. Was that?

"Yes," the Digimon answered his question as if it had been spoken, "I evolved from Plotmon."

"Plotmon? So then... this must be Reina's house! Who was that kid at the door? And what are you now?"

"The kid at the door is called Chase, and Reina says he's a 'digi-freak', whatever that means. I'm now called called BlackTailmon. Also, Patamon and DORUmon are sleeping out back. 'Twas a rough night." The black and purple feline led her friend's Tamer around to the backyard, where he was relieved to see his partner now awake and basking in the heat.

"Patamon!" he cried in delight. The batpig Digimon yawned and looked up to see his Tamer's smiling face.

"'Morning Yuki, what time is it?" the Digimon looked around for moment as he remembered where he was.

"About 10 AM."

"Man, you wouldn't believe what happened!" Patamon didn't get to finish, however, because a flame-haired 14 year old girl walked out of the back door of her house, still dressed in her clothes from the day before. Reina Anez sighed at the sight of the pair.

"Oh, you're back here! Chase said there was a guy at the door looking for a funny pig and I figured it must have been you."

"Yeah, I was trying to find Patamon- Hey, Patamon, what're you doing!" The Digimon had managed to stealthily fly straight past Reina and into her house.

"Breakfast!"

-

Breakfast turned out to be toast and butter for Reina and Tameron and turkey bacon for the two Digimon, still waiting for DORUmon to wake up. Sitting at the kitchen table and munching his toast, Yuki turned to the red headed girl.

"So why were the Digimon here?" he asked. Reina started to rattle off the night's story.

"They were almost caught be policemen working for animal control last night. When BlackTailmon here evolved and fought them off (I _suppose_ I hope she didn't do any permanent damage.) I said they could crash here. Oh, and that reminds me, I've _got_ to get Jeice to give me those darn goggles. I was the only one who stayed up and was there!"

"You only rushed out to help me at the end, too, you know," interrupted BlackTailmon.

"Well at least I was there! And you have no idea how hard it is to stand up to police officers, even when you know you're right. And you should get a nickname or something, I think 'BlackTailmon' is kind of long."

"I am not!" Now Patamon swallowed and interjected into the conversation for himself.

"Hey, Tameron, isn't it about time you told Reina that's your real name?" Embarrassed and angered, Tameron dragged his Digimon into as much of a headlock as one could execute on a Patamon.

"You're not supposed to tell _anybody_ that!"

"Well why shouldn't I, you certainly seem to like her," the batpig protested. Luckily, he was saved by Reina dragging him out of the hold. She giggled as she started taunting her friend.

"Why shouldn't I know your real name's Tameron, Tameron?"

"Because I don't tell anyone! Not since middle school."

"Why don't you tell anyone your real name's Tameron, Tameron?" Another boy walked in and started to take out food.

"Who's Tameron and what's the weird-named kid doing in our house?" he demanded. Reina had to act quickly to keep him from noticing the creatures eating on his very kitchen table.

"Chase, don't you have the new Harry Potter book to read?"

"Why don't you tell anyone your real name's Tameron, Tameron?" The sixteen year old was obviously annoyed with the nagging by now.

"Because it just sounds too goody-goody, OK? Now if you're going to nag you can call me that, but everybody else has to call me Yuki."

"Why?" Tameron began to fume.

"Well I heard the word used by some kids and decided it was a good idea to get people to finally ignore me." Still curious, Reina persisted in her questioning.

"Why do you want to be ignored?" Yuki sighed and attempted to change the topic.

"Do you know where Jeice lives?"

"Sorry, I've got no idea." They were saved the trouble of pondering the problem, however, by DORUmon's appearance from the backyard.

"I know where he lives, we can go after breakfast."

Upstairs, a boy having just left the 6th grade read "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" and wondered what the heck was going on downstairs. So many voices were speaking that the only way to account for all of them was... Was it possible those things on the table weren't plushies? Brooding, Chase Davidson turned a page, read a bit further down, gasped and muttered to himself that he'd known that guy was actually evil all along...

-

Zachary: Ruki, do you think I should stop here and release this so I can make good on the "Updating during the Harry Potter frenzy" thing?

Ruki: No, and I really didn't see that whole thing coming with the identity of the Half-Blood Prince. I mean, it was apparent that !#$ was a Death Eater, but I didn't expect him to be the Half-Blood Prince as well. I actually think Rowling was just contriving that whole part about his mother's maiden name being Prince.

Zachary: Well thanks to a bad spoiler I didn't think of him being the Half-Blood Prince, but I didn't think he was evil. I mean, Dumbledore was an excellent Legilimens and it could even be theorized that !#$ had to take an Unbreakable Vow in order to join the "good guys", especially after overhearing the prophecy. So I think the _real_ contrivance was that he _was_ a Death Eater. And that I should really be writing the fic instead of this.

Ruki: True dat.

Zachary: Sorry folks, I was going to write the rest of the chapter about here, but I'm going on vacation for about a week and a half and want to update before then. R&R, I actually won't Crucio anybody!

Author's Notes:

Red magic Digimon entrance

"crazy" girl

Exploration by main characters: Where? Mains meet up with "crazy" girl, eventually find out about Digimon. Foreshadowing?

Zachary: Did I just leave those author's notes in as spoilers for the next chapter? Accidentally -on-purpose! Have fun speculating.


End file.
